Flashbacks, amores, dores D&G
by yanauchiha
Summary: Meu casal preferido em HP, adoooroo comentários... **
1. Chapter 1

Vendo-o assim tão perto novamente depois de seis anos, Gina sentiu como se um vento a tivesse açoitado a face. Draco, apesar de mais maduro, ainda parecia o mesmo, ali parado abanando para seu filho, Scorpion, que era a cópia do pai. Algo lhe veio a mente e foi como se ela estivesse desligada do próprio corpo, ou talvez mais ligada do que imaginava estar. Sentiu como se as mãos de Malfoy a estivessem segurando novamente, aquelas mãos geladas percorrendo suas coxas. Sentiu o sabor de hortelã que tinha os lábios gélidos dele. O frio que conseguia passar com o olhar.

Sem se quer perceber ela também era fitada de rabo de olho. Draco ainda lembrava-se de como era ter aquela ruiva em seus braços, e quando pensava nisso sentia seu corpo doer de tanto desejo que sentia por ela. Mas estava ao lado de Astoria, pela qual não sentia nada, exceto pena, pois Astoria o amava muito. Ainda assim, era melhor estar casado com Astoria, que é uma sangue puro, do que com Gina, que é traidora do sangue.

***Flashback***

"_Os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçavam ao vento e ela estava sentada em frente ao lago. O sol batia na sua pele, iluminando ainda mais seu rosto perfeito e angelical._

_Gina estava no sexto ano e sentia-se sozinha, pois grande parte dos seus amigos haviam fugido, graças as guerras._

_Gina suspirou e fechou os olhos aproveitando os poucos momentos que tinha sob o sol._

_- Ora, ora, ora, quem eu encontro aqui. – a voz arrastada e o tom superior denunciavam quem era, e Gina não se deu ao trabalho nem se quer de abrir os olhos para fitá-lo._

_- Me deixa em paz, Malfoy._

_- Fale corretamente comigo, Weasley. – disse ele em tom irritado._

_- Não quero falar com você. Me deixa em paz, quero aproveitar os poucos momentos que tenho livre._

_- Você deveria estar fazendo suas tarefas ao invés de ficar vagabundeando por aí._

_- Eu já as fiz, não preciso de ninguém me dizendo o que fazer. Por que você não vai passear com a Porca Parkinson?_

_Draco começou a ficar com raiva. Fez um barulho tal qual um rosnado. Gina o olhou calmamente e sorriu diante da cena que via._

_- Não sei por que você gosta de me importunar se quem sai mais irritado é você e não eu. Já parou para pensar nisso? – fez uma pausa – Sabe Malfoy, as vezes eu acho que você é apaixonado por mim._

_- Nem nos seus sonhos, Weasley. – disse ele, saindo realmente furioso._

_Gina sorriu. Havia, depois de muito tempo, aprendido a lidar com Draco Malfoy, embora este parecia que nunca iria crescer. Mas ainda assim, Gina ficava feliz em deixá-lo irritado sem fazer esforço algum."_

***Fim do Flashback***

- Gina, estou falando com você! – disse a voz firme de Harry.

- Desculpe, querido. O que dizia?

- Perguntei se gostaria de ir no Mc, eu, você e Lily.

- Prefiro mil vezes ir ao Caldeirão Furado do que ao Mc Donalds. – disse Lily.

- Poderíamos ir ao restaurante da Fleur. – sugeriu Gina.

- Boa idéia, mamãe. – Lily sorriu.

Aquele sorriso era tão belo quanto o sorriso de Draco, quando conseguia algo que queria muito. Era um sorriso que mesmo delicado demonstrava superioridade.

***Flashback***

"_Os corredores estavam escuros e já havia muito que passara da hora de recolher. Gina andava apressadamente, não devia ter ficado até mais tarde vasculhando livros sobre Voldemort na biblioteca. Sentiu que tinha alguém atrás de si e então apertou o passo. Os passos atrás de Gina eram calmos e provavelmente pertenciam à Snape. Passando por uma estátua, Gina sentiu seu corpo ser puxado e uma mão tapando sua boca. Sentiu um cheiro irresistivelmente sensual quando a pessoa pressionou o corpo contra o seu. Os passos calmos se afastaram e por fim os dois fugitivos puderam, por fim, respirar._

_A pessoa que havia ajudado Gina virou-se de frente para ela._

_- Te devo uma. – disse Gina, já saindo._

_- Não tão rápido, Weasley. – era ele, a pessoa que ela menos queria encontrar, Draco Malfoy estava na sua frente._

_- O que você quer?_

_- É assim que age com alguém que salvou seu pescoço? – perguntou ele sarcástico._

_- Estou começando a pensar que teria sido melhor que Snape me pegasse._

_- Não seja por isso. – disse ele sorrindo, aquele sorriso fez Gina estremecer da cabeça aos pés, sem saber se era medo ou desejo._

_Draco já ia saindo do esconderijo quando Gina o puxou pelo colarinho, ela colocou tanta força que quando ele voltou virou-se e a beijou, surpreendendo-a._

_O beijo era feroz, como alguém que está faminto e encontra um banquete. Draco prensou Gina contra a parede, colocou uma das mãos em volta do pescoço da garota e a outra dentro da saia dela. As mãos de Draco eram geladas e seus lábios eram mais ainda, diferente dela. Era como um choque térmico. Gina estava entregue a ele. Sentia um desejo imenso de que ele prosseguisse, até que ela lembrou quem era ele. Uma mordida bem dada resolveu o caso, não demorou muito para que os dois sentissem o gosto férreo do sangue Malfoy. Draco esquivou-se já com a mão na boca e Gina saiu rindo, antes mesmo que ele pudesse fazer algo._

***Fim do Flashback***

- Venha dormir querida. – chamou Harry.

Já era a hora de dormir e Gina nem percebera o tempo passar. Por que se sentia assim? Vazia, sonhando com o passado. Draco fora o pior inimigo de sua família, mas o maior amante de sua vida. Apesar de tudo, tinha uma vida feliz com Harry e seus filhos. Harry a respeitava e era um ótimo pai. Ela era feliz pois triunfara, conseguira o que sempre quisera, conseguira casar com Harry e tirar Agatha da cabeça dele, mas será que tudo isso valera a pena? Pois afinal, não tinha Draco ao seu lado e nem o calor gélido do corpo dele.

***Flashback***

"_Gina voltou para a Grifinoria com um sorriso de triunfo. Mas ainda assim, quando deitou-se em sua cama passou os dedos pelos lábios e sentiu o corpo estremecer com a sensação que tivera a pouco. Draco a havia beijado e o que antes de acontecer parecia repugnante agora parecia extremamente excitante. Por que ela sentia isso? Afina, não era ele um Malfoy._

_- Eca. – falou sem muita emoção, mas seu intimo dizia "Mesmo sendo um Malfoy, seus lábios são maravilhosos"._

_ Nas semanas que se passaram tentou manter-se o mais longe possível dele, pois não queria cair na tentação de beijá-lo novamente, ou ser beijada por ele._

***Fim do Flashback***

Gina não demorou para pegar no sono, mas acabou sonhando apenas com Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

***Flashback***

_- Você me deixou furioso, Weasley. – disse Draco parado as costas da garota de cabelos vermelhos, enquanto ela tomava seu banho de sol matinal em frente ao lago da lula-gigante._

_- O que quer Malfoy? Fale logo, pois não estou com tempo para brincadeiras._

_ Gina nem se deu o trabalho de virar-se para ele, apenas falou, ainda olhando para o lago, que estava calmo como em qualquer manhã ensolarada de inverno._

_ Draco andou até ela e fico na frente do sol. Ela abriu apenas um dos olhos._

_- O que quer?_

_- Estou te dando detenção._

_- Por que?_

_- Por andar com os sapatos molhados._

_ Gina levantou uma das sobrancelhas e olhou para seus pés, eles estavam sequinhos, virou-se novamente para Draco._

_- Mas eles estão... – antes mesmo que pudesse terminar de falar Draco já havia tirado e jogado os sapatos dela no lago. Gina levantou-se totalmente vermelha de raiva. – Seu maldito, quem pensa que é, você estragou meus sapatos e agora eu não tenho nenhum... – ela parou, ou melhor, foi parada. Draco a beijava, exatamente como na noite anterior._

_Gina mordeu mais uma vez os lábios de Draco mas de nada adiantou, agora o gosto de sangue era apenas um complemento para o beijo feroz de Draco._

_- Se quiser seus sapatos de volta. – disse ele retomando o fôlego – Esteja na frente da torre norte as 23h00min. Sem desculpas, eu não irei tolerar um atraso ou uma falta, estamos entendidos?_

_ Draco saiu, pela primeira vez vencera Gina. O sorriso de triunfo brincava em seu rosto e seu bom humor era tão visível que se alguém o visse daquela maneira pensaria que estava doente ou então, louco._

_- VOCÊ ME PAGA, MALFOY!! – esbravejou Gina._

***Fim do Flashback***

- Draco, será que você poderia ao menos fingir que me escuta um pouco? – reclamou Astoria.

Ela estava sentada a sua frente na mesa, estavam ambos no restaurante de Fleur Delacour, uma das melhores cozinhas do mundo bruxo.

- O que foi agora? – disse ele impaciente.

- Eu estava falando do vestido para o baile, acha que azul combina com os sapatos? Será que...

Draco perdia-se novamente em seus devaneios.

***Flashback***

_Draco chegou à frente da torre norte com quinze minutos de atraso. Olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém._

_- Está atrasado. – disse uma voz firme e ao mesmo tempo delicada._

_ Ele sorriu, virou-se para Gina e avançou sem dar tempo para que ela fizesse algo. Draco agarrou-se a boca da garota como se fosse sua tábua de salvação. Ele odiava admitir, mas ela despertava nele um desejo que ele não conseguiria explicar, apenas sabia que se sentia assim desde a primeira vez em que a viu. Gina estava suja de pó-de-flú e carregava um caldeirão com um livro dentro, no qual seu pai, Lucius Malfoy, colocou disfarçadamente o "Diário de Tom Riddle"._

_ As bocas se chocaram com fúria, desejo enrustido, Gina mal se movia, estava prensada contra a parede, sentia tanta raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se seu corpo não quisesse obedecer. Os dois continuaram em uma batalha com suas línguas até que o fôlego estivesse esgotado e então, quando isso aconteceu, separaram-se e mantiveram certa distância._

_- O que você quer comigo, Malfoy. – perguntou Gina tentando não fazer barulho._

_- Diversão. – disse ele com um sorriso sarcástico que a deixou ainda mais furiosa._

_- Ora seu... – Gina fez menção de atacá-lo mas Draco foi mais rápido, levantou o par de sapatos de Gina, que antes pareciam velhos e furados, mas agora parecia que tinham sido feitos há apenas alguns minutos._

_ Ela tomou o par de sapatos da mão dele com muita raiva. Draco sorriu._

_- Agora eu quero... – Draco começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Gina, que colocou sua mão na boca do garoto, fez sinal de silencio e apontou para o gramado, Madame Norra estava ali, com seus dois olhos grandes e amarelos, focado nos dois._

_ Draco empurrou uma das pedras e os dois viram se puxados para dentro do castelo. Então havia uma passagem secreta ali? _(N/A.: Essa passagem nem mesmo os Marotos sabiam que existia).

_- Onde estamos? – perguntou Gina levantando-se._

_- Não sei, mas foi de boa ajuda._

_ Eles olharam em volta da sala, era mal iluminada e não parecia ter ninguém ali. A sala era rodeada de almofadas e em cima havia um céu magicamente modificado para mostrar as constelações._

_- A sala de adivinhação. – Gina concluiu._

_- Como?_

_- A sala de Adivinhação, com o professor Firenze. – disse ela tentando fazer Draco lembrar._

_- O centauro?_

_- É._

_- Ainda bem que estamos dentro do Castelo, agora podemos... – Draco tentou abrir a porta. – Droga._

_- O que foi?_

_- Está trancada._

_- Tentou abrir com a varinha? – aquilo soou para Malfoy como se fosse uma ofensa._

_- QUE BRUXO ACHA QUE EU SOU? É ÓBVIO QUE EU TENTEI MAS NÃO ABRE._

_- Droga, teremos que passar a noite aqui, pelo menos temos as almofadas..._

_- Passar a noite com uma traidora do sangue, que ótimo. – disse ele deixando-se cair nas almofadas._

_- Odeio você, Malfoy. – disse ela fazendo o mesmo que ele só que do lado oposto._

_- Isso é recíproco, Weasley._

_ Gina deitou de costas para ele até sentir uma respiração em seu pescoço, virou-se e deu de cara com os olhos de Draco que tinham um brilho diferente na pouca luz que as estrelas lhe forneciam. Sem esperar alguma reação dela ele aproximou o rosto do dela e a beijou, só que de um modo diferente._

_ Gina não resistiu ao toque dos lábios gentis de Malfoy, que antes eram tão raivosos e furiosos. Ela deixou que ele a puxasse para cima para que ele explorasse o corpo dela com mais clareza enquanto ela sentia o corpo definido do garoto que estava se tornando homem._

_ Malfoy desceu os beijos para o pescoço de Gina, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto e com que ele sentisse cada vez mais vontade de possuí-la. Gina abriu os botões da camisa de Draco e arrancou a gravata do garoto e começou a distribuir beijos e mordidas pelo peitoral dele, e dessa vez foi ele quem gemeu._

_ Enquanto ela mordiscava o pescoço dele ele foi até a intimidade dela vendo que ela desejava realmente aquilo. Continuaram nisso até se livrarem de suas roupas e ficarem apenas com suas roupas intimas._

_- Draco... – gemeu ela. Ele olhou para os olhos verdes de Gina e viu ali uma pureza, um desejo, uma delicadeza, coisas que ele não queria ou talvez se sentisse incapaz de tirar dela._

_- Gina... eu... não posso. – ele olhou o corpo seminu de Gina, o desejo dos dois era visível, mas pela primeira vez ele se viu pensando com a razão em um caso como esse._

_ Gina era virgem e Malfoy não se sentia merecedor de fazê-la mulher. Ele juntou suas roupas, seguiu para o outro lado da sala e sentou-se em uma almofada com um olhar sério._

_- Se vista, Weasley. – ordenou ele. Gina ficou olhando para ele sem entender. – Se vista, eu mandei. – então ele sorriu sarcástico. – Como você é fácil. Será que Harry sabe disso?Será que ele sabe que enquanto ele está fugindo para tentar salvar a pele sua namoradinha está saindo com outros caras e fazendo de tudo para transar com eles_

_ Pela primeira vez ele viu lagrimas nos olhos de Gina e por mais que ela tentasse não chorar era impossível. Draco estava humilhando-a do pior modo._

_- FECHE SUA BOCA IMUNDA ANTES DE FALAR QUALQUER COISA DO HARRY. VOCÊ É A PESSOA MAIS IMUNDA QUE EU CONHEÇO. AGORA EU VEJO QUE ESTAVA NA VERDADE, ENFEITIÇADA POR VOCÊ. VOCÊ É UM ALMOFADINHA ASQUEROSO, NOJENTO E MIMADO. EU ODEIO VCÊ COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS. – esbravejou ela colocando suas roupas para logo depois explodir a porta e ir para o quarto feminino._

_ Pela primeira vez Draco humilhou alguém que ele não queria humilhar, pela primeira vez Draco fez Gina chorar, e pela primeira vez Draco se sentiu mal por tudo isso._

***Fim do Flashback***


	3. Chapter 3

Gina andava sozinha pelas ruas de Wiltshire, após cumprir suas obrigações com o Ministério, que lhe dera o trabalho de conter o que parecia ser uma pequena revolta de alguns bruxos do sangue puro. Mantinha a cabeça baixa e absorta em seus pensamentos e lembranças.

***Flashback***

_Gina sentiu-se humilhada quando Draco agiu daquela maneira. Ele não tinha o direito de brincar com ela desse jeito, mas ela tinha o dever de se manter longe dele, afinal era uma Weasley._

_Um mês havia se passado e Draco não havia feito nada por ela. Ainda eram visíveis os roxos no pescoço dela, os "chupões" do Malfoy._

_A tarde era bela, mas na parecia nada além de vazia, afinal, estava sozinha. Se sentira assim desde que ele havia feito "aquilo" e agora mesmo rodeada de seus amigos e colegas da Armada Dumbledore._

_Via Draco sorrir com os amigos, um sorriso superior..._

_- O que você tem, Ginny? – perguntou Lunna. – Tu ta tão tristonha ultimamente. Está com saudades de Harry?_

_- É. – respondeu com uma inverdade quase visível._

_- Não se preocupe, logo chegará o natal e iremos para casa ver nossos pais. – disse Lunna tentando acalmar a amiga. – Como estão os machucados? – referindo-se aos roxos no pescoço de Gina._

_- Estão melhores. – disse Gina ajeitando o lenço que usava para disfarçar._

***Flashback finalizado abruptamente* **

- Hã... Desculpe. – disse ela de cabeça baixa sem se quer olhar para a pessoa a sua frente.

- Olá Gina. – disse a voz preguiçosamente harmoniosa, que ela tanto queria ouvir.

- Draco. – Gina olhou-o surpresa.

- O que faz por aqui?

- Trabalho.

- Eu estou indo para a Mansão Malfoy. – disse sem que Gina tivesse perguntado.

- Ah... bem, então... Tchau.

- Gina, espere. – ele segurou-a pela mão, aquele contato a fez lembrar-se de algo, a vontade de chorar era visível.

- Por favor, tenho que ir para casa. – disse ela escondendo o rosto.

- Eu não esqueci. – disse ele baixinho.

- Mas foi você quem me fez esquecer.

Draco passou um dos braços pela cintura de Gina puxando-a para mais perto de si.

- Não parece ter esquecido tudo o que passamos juntos. – Draco sussurrou, olhando-a nos olhos. Os olhos de Gina pareciam estar molhados, contendo um choro que estava guardado ali há muito tempo. Draco mergulhou nos lábios de Gina que não conseguia impedi-lo, tamanha vontade que ela sentia por isso. - Fique comigo esta noite. Irá cair uma nevasca e precisamos conversar.

- Mas... – Gina não encontrou argumento algum para negar o convite dele. Afinal, estar casada com Harry nunca foi desculpa para eles. Harry estaria fora de casa, estava em viajem de trabalho, Lilly estava na casa de Lunna e Tiago e Alvo estavam na escola.

- Não farei nada contra a sua vontade. – prometeu ele.

Draco e Gina entraram em uma casa, a qual Gina não conhecia. Era pequena, mas bonita e o melhor de tudo, era aconchegante.

- Essa era uma casa onde minha tia morava. – esclareceu Draco antes mesmo que Gina perguntasse de quem era.

- Tia? Irmã de sua mãe?

- Não, a irmã renegada de meu pai. Meus avós colocaram-na aqui assim que ela... bem isso não vem ao caso. – ele virou-se em direção da lareira e começou a acender. Depois saiu da sala e voltou trazendo dois copos e uma garrafa de vinho. – Aceita? Ajuda a esquentar o corpo.

Gina pegou o copo em suas mãos e levou a boca. Draco tomou um gole e perdeu-se no fogo.

***Flashback***

_Ele esperava-a escondido em uma das estatuas. Sabia que ela viria pois ficara esperando até que ela demonstrasse sinais de que iria sair da biblioteca. Os passos delicados de Gina aproximaram-se e Draco a puxou sem dar tempo de ela respirar ele tapou a boca da garota com um beijo profundo e saudoso. Gina tentou se soltar mas não conseguiu, por fim desistiu. Quando Draco soltou-a ela não saiu dali, ficou apenas olhando para ele._

_- Desculpa... – ele murmurou._

_- Não entendi. – disse ela parecendo ofendida._

_- Desculpa Gina, eu... não consigo. – repetiu._

_- Não consegue o que, Malfoy?Me humilhar mais do que tu já me humilha? Pensar em como torturar a pobrezinha da Weasley? O que isso é para você? Por que me humilhar e humilhar a minha família te faz se sentir tão bem?Será que você não é feliz com o que tem que precisa provar pra si mesmo que é melhor do que eu?_

_- Gina, eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você. – ele passou as costas da mão no rosto de Gina em caricia._

_- Não acredito em suas mentiras, Malfoy. – vociferou ela esquivando-se da mão de Drco._

_- Eu não estou mentindo. Por que eu me sinto tão real quando estou contigo?_

_- Me deixa sair daqui Malfoy. – ela conseguiu sair da cadeia de braços de Draco._

_- Gina, espere. – ele segurou a mão dela. – Eu preciso provar para você que não consigo mais viver assim. Quando eu te vejo conversando com aqueles idiotas. Aquele Neville, eu tenho vontade de socar ele. Não suporto que ele toque você, que suas palavras cheguem até ele. Eu quero você, Gina._

_- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ACREDITO EM VOCÊ. – disse ela se soltando, deixando Malfoy parado ali._

_- Palavras não vão fazê-la acreditar em nada do que diz, Senhor Malfoy. – a voz era de uma garota mais nova, provavelmente Lunna Lovegood, amiga de Gina. – Ela vai acreditar apenas em gestos. Gina tem chorado muito ultimamente, eu pensava ser por Harry, mas acabei de ver que nada ter com ele._

_- O que você sabe sobre isso, esquisita? – respondeu Draco, grosseiramente._

_- Sou a melhor amiga de Gina. – ela deu as costas e saiu, já estava há uma distancia quando se virou, sorriu e mandou 'tchauzinho'._

_- Espera Lovegood. – Draco correu atrás dela. – Você sabe como fazer Gi... Quero dizer, a Weasley me perdoar?_

_- Eu não sei o que você fez a ela, mas você só irá conseguir mostrando a ela que a ama._

_- Para de falar códigos, isso não me diz nada. Eu tenho que saber como fazer isso._

_- Isso só você mesmo pode descobrir. Só você e ela sabem o que aconteceu e eu não quero me meter nisso, afinal, se Gina não me contou é por que ela não quer que eu saiba, mas, você pode começar a ser mais protetor. Quem ama protege e Gina tem sofrido muito nas mãos dos Comensais._

***Fim do Flashback***

- O que quer falar comigo, Malfoy? – perguntou Gina bebendo mais um gole do seu copo.

- Faz mais de seis anos que nos vimos da ultima vez, não é **Gina**? – falou ele olhando para ela ao dizer o nome da ruiva. – Sente-se feliz com ele?

- Ele me respeita, ao contrario de muitos, para os quais eu só sirvo como um pedaço de carne.

- Quem é o idiota que pensa assim de você meu amor? - perguntou ele chegando mais perto dela, colocando um braço ao lado esquerdo do corpo dela e outro ao lado direito encarando-a. – Por que para mim você é tudo. – ele a beijou novamente colocando o copo dela com cuidado ao lado do seu e então fazendo com que Gina deitasse no chão.

- Se fosse assim estaríamos juntos ainda, Draco.

- Vamos esquecer isso por agora? – propôs beijou Gina profundamente e ela não quis resistir. Enquanto ele a beijava tirava os casacos com os quais o louro estava vestido. Draco fez o mesmo com ela arrumando um ninho com as suas roupas e logo depois trazendo Gina para cima do ninho. Não demorou muito para que os dois estivessem nus, a vontade e o desejo de terem um ao outro mais uma vez era impossível de segurar. Draco desceu os beijos até os seios de Gina e ficou brincando ali por algum tempo enquanto a ouvia gemer de leve, ele continuou descendo mais, deu uma mordida na barriga e foi até a intimidade dela onde começou com leves movimentos da boca, logo depois penetrando a cavidade intima de Gina com a língua. Ouviu Gina gemer chamando-o pelo nome e então começou a fazer cada vez mais fundo. Draco penetrava e às vezes lambia a intimidade fazendo com que Gina gemesse cada vez mais alto e pedindo por mais. Draco sentiu Gina segurar o seu cabelo com mais força e arquear o corpo de modo que língua e sexo ficassem mais perto, então ela gemeu mais alto o nome dele e ele sentiu o gosto dela mais uma vez. Levantou-se limpando a boca com a língua e então beijou Gina.

- Gina... – ele olhou-a nos olhos, ela consentiu. Draco começou a penetrá-la e então ele sentiu o maior prazer de toda a sua vida, algo que só sentira três vezes.

*** Flashback***

_Draco havia preparado tudo. Desde que ele e Gina haviam feito as pazes ele esperava por esta noite. Draco faria um jantar para Gina, e sabia exatamente o lugar onde seria o jantar, na 'Sala Precisa'. Chegou um pouco antes e esperou-a em frente ao lugar, ela não demorou muito a chegar, estava linda, com um vestido vermelho com detalhes em dourado, os olhos verdes de Gina estavam faiscando de alegria. Ela usou uma maquiagem fraca, mas que fazia-a parecer mais mulher. Draco teve que se segurar muito para se conter em frente à garota. Tinha vontade de ficar beijando-a e tinha vontade de ver o corpo dela novamente como naquela noite em que ele a recusara. Mas ainda assim não se sentia digno de possuí-la como um homem possui uma mulher._

_- Espere aqui e não pense em nada. – disse ele deixando-a a uma distancia considerável da entrada._

_ Draco passou três vezes na frente de onde deveria formar uma porta, não demorou muito para que a maçaneta aparecesse na parede. Ele sorriu ao ver uma maçaneta prateada aparecer._

_- Senhorita. – disse estendendo a mão para Gina._

_Gina aproximou-se segurando o riso, não estava acostumada, colocou a mão sobre a mão de Draco e sentiu-se guiada para dentro da sala. Lá existia um lugar que era praticamente uma casa. O hall era lindo, com as paredes de um marrom avermelhado e um tapete vermelho vivo e uma escadinha graciosa de ter degraus que subia para uma saleta com uma mesinha redonda com duas cadeiras, uma de frente para outra._

_- Os pratos já estão servidos, vamos comer logo ou eles esfriarão. – falou ele tranquilamente._

_ Gina colocou-se ao lado de uma das cadeiras, Draco puxou e a ajudou a sentar e depois sentou-se em frente a ela._

_- O que é isso?_

_- Ovas de diabretes e batatas Irlandesas amassadas. – disse ele._

_- Nossa. – Gina arregalou os olhos, parecia ser um prato muito delicioso._

_ Draco serviu uma taça de vinho branco para Gina e depois uma para ele. Os dois jantaram e conversaram sobre varias coisas, tentando manter-se ao máximo distante das guerras que estavam acontecendo._

_ Após o jantar Draco convidou Gina para admirar a lareira com ele, estava frio naquele dia, então ele se aproveitou e falou para que ela se aproximasse. Os dois continuavam a tomar vinho._

_- Você é linda, sabia?- disse ele. – Duvido que o Potter já tenha dito isso pra você, mas pra mim você é a mulher mais linda do mundo._

_- Draco, de que importam as coisas lá fora? Queria poder ficar aqui pra sempre assim poderíamos ser felizes._

_Draco segurou o rosto delicado de Gina e selou seus lábios nos dela, ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e então forçou para que os dois deitassem. Gina deitou no chão e Draco com a metade do corpo em cima dela, os dois beijavam-se calorosamente e as mãos dele passeavam pelo corpo dela enquanto a mão dela agarrava-se aos cabelos dele. Os dois deram uma pausa para respirar e então Gina tirou o paletó e a gravata de Draco e desabotoou a camisa dele. Então ela tirou o vestido._

_- Gina... – Draco ficou um pouco assustado com a ação da garota._

_- Draco, eu quero que você me faça mulher. – disse ela olhando nos olhos dela._

_- Não posso, Gina..._

_- Você não sente o que sinto por você?_

_- Bem pelo contrário, eu queria poder ter você apenas para mim, queria te fazer minha mulher e tê-la só pra mim, queria que seus sorrisos, suas palavras, suas caricias, seus olhares e seus pensamentos me pertencessem mas eu não mereço isso, eu não sou puro como você._

_- Eu te amo, Draco Malfoy e quero que seja com você._

_- Eu te amo Ginevra Weasley – ela fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome dela pronunciado desse modo e ele riu – E quero que você seja apenas minha._

_- Me faça sua Draco. – ela deitou e puxou a mão de Draco, pousando-a em cima do seu seio._

_Draco voltou a fazer as caricias intimas que estava fazendo antes. Distribuiu beijos pelo pescoço dela arrancando suspiros da garota. Enquanto isso ele desceu uma das mãos até o sexo de Gina. Não demorou muito até o momento que Gina implorou para tê-lo ali, dentro dela._

_- Fique calma. – disse ele._

_- Eu te amo Draco. – disse ela com a voz tremula, estava nervosa por ser sua primeira vez._

_Draco entrou lentamente para que Gina não sofresse, ele queria ser o homem perfeito dela. Ela suspirou e gemeu, ele olhou assustado para ela com medo de tê-la machucado e então encontrou o sorriso dela, era um sorriso calmo de felicidade._

_- Draco... – ela gemeu – Mais rápido._

_ Draco apenas empenhou-se em dar prazer para a amada e quando ele a viu perto do ápice foi o bastante para ele sentir-se estimulado também._

_- Ginaa..._

_- Dracoo..._

_Por fim caíram lado a lado abraçados dizendo juras de amor um ao outro e então adormeceram nos braços um do outro._

***Fim do Flashback***

Gina estava em cima dele e ele tinha a visão total do corpo perfeito da mulher, que mesmo sendo mãe de três crianças, ainda era incrivelmente linda. Ela ajeitou-se em cima dele e ele sentou-se abraçando ela deixando os corpos ainda mais juntos. Os dois moviam-se juntos em eximia sintonia como se fossem um só. Os gemidos dela eram como a melodia das sereias para ele, assim como os dele eram como uma sinfonia angelical.

- Draco... – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele sentindo que estava perto do prazer.

- Gina... – Draco sentiu que não agüentaria mais.

- Eu te amo. – os dois disseram juntos e por fim chegaram ao paraíso.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco acordou pouco antes da ruiva, mas continuou deitado fingindo dormir. O fogo ainda crepitava na lareira. Ela não demorou muito para acordar, juntou suas coisas e saiu porta a fora. Ele ainda a espiou pela janela, apenas ela e seus cabelos vermelhos que contrastavam com a neve pura e branca. Vestiu-se, apagou a lareira e também seguiu para sua casa, que ficava a poucas quadras dali.

Draco chegou em casa e serviu-se de whisky-de-fogo e ficou observando o fogo que crepitava na lareira.

***Flashback***

_ Draco ouviu Gina chamá-lo num sussurro, ainda era madrugada e eles começaram a ouvir alguns barulhos. Ouvia-se Voldemort gritar lá fora. Então Harry estava ali também?_

_- Temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Esconda-se em algum lugar e não saia até que acabe tudo. – Draco disse enquanto colocava suas roupas_

_- Não acha que ficarei apenas olhando, acha? Minha família também está lá._

_- Então é aqui que nos separamos. – ele a agarrou e a beijou novamente, embora ela soubesse que aquele era o beijo de despedida dos dois._

_- Draco, você lutará..._

_- Lutarei por aqueles que amo, assim como você, mas não podemos ficar do mesmo lado agora, tenho que defender minha família, por isso te peço que tome todo o cuidado e não deixe que te peguem. Mais tarde, quando tudo acabar, se continuarmos vivos, poderemos nos ver novamente._

_ Ele saiu e viu Gina sair logo atrás, ela foi por um lado e ele foi por outro._

_ A guerra durou até a manhã seguinte e depois disso, não se viram por anos."_

***Fim do Flashback***

- Draco? – Astoria estava enrolada em um robe branco de seda, seus olhos semi-cerrados denunciavam o sono. – Você chegou agora?

Draco não respondeu. Ela era repugnante para ele, tentando tomar um lugar que não lhe pertencia, nem nunca pertenceria. Ela sempre soube, desde o inicio, que o casamento deles era apenas de fachada e que Draco era alguém que nunca se apaixonaria por ela.

Astoria era a garota mais linda da escola na época em que ela fizera seu sétimo ano. Não havia ninguém que lhe pudesse tirar a majestade. Não havia as garotas-problemas, Agatha, Anna, Lucy e Ivie. Não havia Gina Weasley. Ninguém poderia dizer que ela era a garota mais linda da escola, e ainda era orgulhosa por já estar de casamento marcado com alguém de família nobre, como a sua. Enchia a boca para dizer para as amigas e também rivais, que estava noiva de Draco Malfoy. Ela era a soberba em pessoa. Ele sabia de tudo isso e ficava enojado com isso.

- Draco...

- Não enche, Astoria. – ele virou-se de costas e começou a subir em direção ao seu quarto.

- EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO, DRACO MALFOY. – gritou ela.

Ele continuou a caminhar em direção ao quarto.

- Eu quero a separação. – ele parou assim que ouviu-a terminar a frase.

- Talvez seja o melhor mesmo. Hoje à tarde meu advogado entrará em contato com o seu. – ele foi para o quarto deixando-a sozinha, chorando.

Entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro deixando a água quente correr pelo seu corpo ainda perfeito. Draco era um homem de trinta e seis anos, mas tinha um corpo mais belo do que um garoto de 20.

Sentiu como se saísse de dentro do seu corpo e viajasse por seu mundo de memórias.

***FLASHBACK***

_ "Era a noite de natal. Já se passara quase um ano desde que Voldemort caiu definitivamente. A Mansão Malfoy ofereceria uma festa para todos os ex-comensais, uma festa como que quisessem relembrar Voldemort._

_- Draco, você já está pronto? – Narcisa colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro do quarto do loiro._

_- Ainda não, mãe. – disse ele ajeitando vagarosamente a gravata que teimava em não ficar 'borboleta'._

_ Ela entrou e foi direto ao filho._

_- Pois bem, - disse ajeitando a gravata de um jeito que apenas as mulheres sabem fazer. – está preparado para hoje, não está?_

_- Estou. – disse sem querer dizer. Sabia do que a mãe falava. Seus pais haviam tratado o casamento dele e de Astoria. Ele se agradava com a idéia de namorá-la, mas casar com alguém tão vazio quanto ela seria loucura._

_- Vamos. – Narcisa enganchou-se no braço do garoto e os dois seguiram para o jardim maravilhoso da casa._

_ Draco entrou no jardim e a viu, ela estava esplendida, com os cachos dourados que caiam pelos ombros, os olhos azuis acinzentados estavam maquiados com uma cor escura de modo que ficassem mais destacados, e ela usava um vestido longo, azul marinho que delineava todo o seu corpo. Apesar de ela ter apenas dezesseis anos era quase uma mulher feita._

_ Draco sentou-se ao seu lado, pegou sua mão e encostou-a em seus lábios levemente._

_- Está linda._

_- Eu sei, me preparei apenas para te ver._

_- Quero pedir a atenção de todos para as palavras que meu filho, Draco tem a dizer. – Lucius disse após bater levemente com o garfo na taça de cristal, provocando o típico barulhinho. Virou-se para Draco e entregou discretamente o embrulhinho. – É a sua vez, não me decepcione._

_- Bem, como todos sabem, eu e Astoria estamos namorando há quase um ano. Sei que ela ainda está em Hogwarts e que ainda temos muito tempo. Mas quero dizer... Astoria quer casar comigo? – Draco se sentiu a pessoa mais falsa do mundo naquele momento. Desde que ficara com Gina pela primeira vez ele deixara de ser uma pessoa supérflua, ela lhe ensinara muita coisa, mas agora não era ela quem estava na sua frente._

_- Sim. – o sim de Astoria só o fez sentir-se pior. Ele viu que aquilo era a mais pura realidade e que não havia modo de fugir dela."_

***Fim do Flashback***

O telefone tocou.

- Alo? – ele atendeu com a voz arrastada.

- Senhor Malfoy. – a voz era de Jane, sua secretária. – Já são oito horas e o senhor ainda não chegou.

- Jane, cancele todos os meus compromissos e marque uma reunião com o senhor Harding. Diga ele que é um assunto de exímio cuidado.

- Sim senhor. – ela desligou e Draco deixou o telefone deslizar por suas mãos e cair na cama. E então sentiu as pálpebras se fecharem pesadas.


End file.
